As used in this application, a “room” is an enclosed space that can be accessed through a portal on an edge of the room. As used in this application, the portal is called a “door” though any opening which can fit a human user meets this definition. In the case of a garage, the garage is the room and the garage door is one door, though there can be other doors as well. This garage door can be called an “overhead door” when it is opened in that manner.
As used in this application a “power adapter” can be one of the set consisting of: a voltage reduction device, a power invertor, and a combination of a voltage reduction device with a power inverter.
The embodiments herein relate generally to a kit for illuminating a room when a door is opened, such as in the case of a residential garage or similar industrial overhead door. The kit comprises a voltage adapter powering one part of a two-part contact switch so that the switch completes the circuit only when the door is opened which powers a lighting strip attached to inside of the door, in turn, illuminating the room. Prior to this invention, the Hatfield Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,972,027 B1) and the Dolson Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,084,358 A) describes a system for illuminating the garage door. The invention described in prior arts require complicated electrical wiring system that is not only difficult to install but also inefficient. For example, the Hartfield Patent describes an electrical wiring system that is complicated, vulnerable to fail due to flexing of the wire and illuminates the garage door in both open and close positions. In addition, both the prior arts describe using fragile fluorescent lighting along with ballast mounted on the garage door for illuminating the garage door. Thus, none of the prior arts described an efficient, simple and inexpensive system as described in the present invention.